Gammetan Republican Party
The was a dominant left-winged Gammetan political party which believed in the peaceful expansion of Gammeta. Although their ways were almost fully socialist, they managed to keep themselves democratic republican. Most critics call them the "slowest party of them all", as they have a vote including the civilians on almost every action they do, even if it's producing ships or something. Beliefs & Politics Government *'Type of government': Democratic Republic *'Constitution:' The Senate *'Head of State:' Supreme Chancellor, Vice Chair *'Head of Government:' President of the Senate *'Commander-in-chief:' Supreme Chancellor, Ministry of Defense *'De facto leader:' The President of the Senate *'Executive branch:' Gammetan Senate, Homeworld Defense, Homeworld Guard *'Legislative branch:' Gammetan Senate *'Judicial branch:' Supreme Court, Homeworld Guard 's executive and legislative branch is a republican Senate. Senate Members The Senate is made up of various parties from various planetary systems. Some can be businesses, corporations, political and economic parties. In the main senate building, there are pods for each party, some members are in the pods, some are not. Note that when a party is in power they may have double the leader, vices, and members at the Chair. The President of the Senate The President is the supreme leader of the senate, although, he/she has no chancellor powers. He/she can include/disinclude businesses, coporations, and economic parties, but not political as they are automatically added. The president also has a 5% vote on a party and a 10% vote on a chancellor. The President it chosen by a voting process between the parties of the senate which occurs every 5 years, a 50% vote is required for the president to be removed from office. The Supreme Chancellor The Supreme Chancellor is an elected President of the Gammetan Nation. It is the supreme leader of the Gammetan nation and can operate in their choice. The Supreme Chancellor is chosen by the public and the senate in a vote. The chancellor has to be in the party that is in power, and is required to get the most votes. Vice Chair The Vice Chair overviews all senate meetings and is a kind of senate lord. They can decide senate-private meetings and have a 5% vote on petitions. They are elected every .25 years by the senate and can be in any position politically. Party Chancellor 1 of the party leaders (elected by the party it's self) take the place of Party Leader Chair in the senate, they have the vote of the party they are from. They can freely (dependant on the situation) add a comment, not object Party Vices 2 of the party vices (elected by the party it's self) attends as the Party Vice Chairs. They are to convince the party leader on their decision on the parties behalf. They can freely object to the statement on their party's behalf without permission from the Leader, to prevent Despotism. Party Members 5 party members (elected by the party it's self) may take the Party Memeber Chairs. They can try to persuade the Vices to speak on their view as they are the party's base. Election system The elections are as follows: *President of the Senate: 1 year (April 19th) - just the Senate. 50% needed to change president. *Party in Power: 6 months (Jan, July 1st) - Public and Senate. *Supreme Chancellor: 2 months (Jan, April, July, October 1st) - Public and Senate. *Vice Chair: 2 months (15th) - just the Senate. 40% needed to change. Economy The beleive in a semi-socialist economy whereby people get, equally, what the government can give. If a shop worker gets a cardboard box as a house, so does the president of the senate. Most occupations, however, get this thing called "bonus money". They get this as their salary and they may spend it on what they wish. This makes the people want to get a good job and do well at School. The Government gets it's supplies and commerse from the people, only to give most of it back. In school, if someone likes a job and government needs more of that certain job, they may be asked, if not forced to be taught it. If they like it after that, they get a job doing it. If they don't like it after that, they get a job doing it. Semi-Socialism, huh. Religion The cares not for religion. If a certain religion wants a building, they have to build it them selves. Militaristic religions are either changed or put to rest, however. Legal Anyone may prosicute anyone for anything they want. They are brought before their local officer hodler or court, and one of the local magistrates decides whether the prosicution is worth sentence or not. If it is, they are set to work in the heavy labour or boring jobs such as mechanical upkeep and whatnot. If their crime is not worth sentence, their set free and the prosicutor is set to work in heavy labour or boring jobs for a week. They should read the laws before they go and start accusing people. Labour Labour, mainly, is done by mechanics... Not much more to say is there. Hey, does anyone know why they have this as a civic on Civilizations 4? I used that as a template, by the way. Category:Political Party Category:Kortorisan Category:List of G articles Category:Organization